ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sympathetic Ear
}} Sabine finds some veritas in vino. Cast * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Sabine (also as a geisha) ◀ ▶ * Randy Transcript Sabine, in school-girl outfit, exits a mid-air portal to the infernal planes Sabine: Thanks for the ride, Randy! Randy: Yeah that crossplane traffic can be a pain. Sabine: I really wanted to avoid the morning rush hour. She flies over Azure City. Sabine: Plus, I need to make sure Nale is OK. I shouldn't have run out like that. I hope he didn't get in too much— Sabine: —trouble. Sees Haley dancing with Nale Sabine: Why that scum-sucking two-timing lowlife— At a bar in her geisha disguise with four empty umbrella drinks in front of her Sabine: —goddamn worthless piece of crap on a stick! Sabine: Bring me another three of these. Sabine: Hey, you. Let me ask you something. Sabine: Why are all men such pigs? Vaarsuvius: Uh, I am not certain I am the most qualified to comment on gender traits... Sabine: No, no, no, seriously. Why are they such massive jackasses all the time? Vaarsuvius: I take it your inquiry is not solely rhetorical, then? Sabine: You got it sister. Sabine: I go away for this thing for work for a few hours, and when I get back, he's groping her out on the dance floor. Sabine: HER!! Of all the possible choices, it had to be THAT nasty skank!! Vaarsuvius: Do you love him? Sabine: Yeah. Sabine: I mean, I think so. Sabine: I mean, it's complicated. Vaarsuvius: I see. Then it appears you have a choice to make. Sabine: Choice? What choice? Vaarsuvius: Whether to continue drinking yourself into a stupor and allow him to slip further under the influence of her charms... Vaarsuvius: Or... Vaarsuvius: Well, let me simply say that were I to return home to find my mate in the arms of another elf, I would employ every shred of my not inconsiderable arcane power to fight for my love. Sabine: You know what? You're right! I'm gonna go find them right now and kick that hussie's ass! Sabine: Thanks, elf. You're all right. Vaarsuvius: Think nothing of it. Vaarsuvius: At least now I can get back to enjoying my glass of elven wine in peace and quiet, without being called on to intervene in someone else's problems. Durkon runs through the bar being chased by the Charmed Belkar wielding two daggers. Belkar: ♪Clang, clang,♪ clang goes the ♪trolley!♪ Durkon: Git away from me, ye daft fool! Belkar: ♪Ring, ring,♪ ring goes the ♪bell!! Vaarsuvius: *sigh* D&D Context * Sabine is limited in her ability to Plane Shift from her home plane to the Prime Material Plane to once per day. So she would normally have to wait until morning to come back. This is why she employs her friend Randy to use his similar ability to Gate her back the same day. * It is unclear exactly what type of Infernal Outsider Randy is. Trivia * Belkar was commanded by Nale in #383 to sing the complete score of Meet Me in St. Louis, the 1944 movie musical starring Judy Garland. He is currently singing "The Trolly Song", the seventh song in the score. This is one of the better known songs from the film, along with the finale, "Have Youself a Merry Little Christmas". * This is the only appearance of Randy, the demon who opens a Plane Shift for Sabine. External Links * 385}} View the comic * 28852}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Plane Shift Category:Dashing Swordsman Elan Rescues Haley